Jaula
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Encerrado en una jaula de paredes Chris ha sido obligado desde niño a ser "la esposa" de un viejo adinerado, mientras que su deseo silencioso es poder volar lejos de allí junto al guardaespaldas. [Rape/Lemon] [Shota] Josef x Chris x Masumi y varias parejas secundarias.
1. La Jaula

_**Notas:**_ _Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA._

 _Para quienes no lo sepan, en el anime Josef es el entrenador de Chris y Masumi es el hombre castaño que los acompaña en el GPF._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este fic contiene escenas sexuales explícitas entre adultos con adolescentes y niños, embarazo precoz, algo de violencia y muerte. Están avisados._

* * *

Para el joven de ya casi quince años todo dentro de esta casa era envuelto en un agobiante silencio aunque estuviera frente a la televisión encendida, luego de haber hecho sus labores y atormentarse con la bonita vista desde las ventanas selladas. A pesar de ya saber lo inútil que era todos los días intentaba abrir cada ventana de la casa pero estaban soldadas, inamovibles, invencibles, riéndose de él.

Su única libertad era estirar su mano a través de los barrotes, imaginando que se fundía con la brisa y flotaba fuera de la hectárea que rodeaba la propiedad e impedía que alguien de afuera lo viera o escuchara. Era como estar atrapado en una dimensión separada del mundo real, y de hecho ya casi ni recordaba cómo era la ciudad que vio una sola vez cuando lo trajeron. Sus memorias se habían trastocado en los siete años que llevaba aquí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó en esa misma posición, pero cuando salió de su ensimismamiento estaban pasando una película diferente y la luz natural era escasa. Lo único que lo hacía volver a la realidad en un reflejo automático era el sonido de la única puerta de entrada y salida de su jaula, asegurada con cuatro cerrojos que abrían con cuatro llaves diferentes y que su _marido_ siempre tenía bien guardadas.

Como perro entrenado Chris abandonó el sillón, encendió las luces y fue a recibir a su dueño mientras se alisaba el delantal blanco adornado con volantes, la única prenda que vestía a diario. La casa tenía calefacción así que el clima de afuera no le estropearía las vistas a Josef, quien había decidido que el rubio no necesitaba más ropa que esa, más que nada para su deleite personal y fácil acceso cuando tuviera ganas de actividad marital.

— Bienvenido, querido. ¿Cómo te fue?

— Uff, siempre es un embrollo negociar dinero, pero no sería yo si no supiera cómo meterle la mano en el bolsillo a la gente. —se carcajeó, poniéndose de espaldas para que Chris le quitara el saco y lo colgara pulcramente en el perchero de la entrada junto a sus abrigos.

Por un segundo los ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en la puerta entreabierta y su cuerpo tembló indeciso. Por una parte su instinto le gritaba que aprovechara y corriera lo más rápido que pudiese, que un hombre regordete y tan mayor jamás lo alcanzaría, pero entonces su cerebro le mostraba los recuerdos de la primera y única vez que lo hizo cuando tenía diez años, y como cada vez terminó agachando la mirada sumisamente para seguir actuando como una buena esposa.

De reojo Josef se había percatado de la batalla interna del chico, sonriendo complacido al ver que finalmente no hizo nada. Con el llavero de cuatro llaves colgando en su mano cerró la puerta cerrojo por cerrojo, produciendo ese ruido de encierro que acercaba a Chris un paso más al abismo de la locura.

— Pero lo mejor del día es venir a casa para verte, hermoso. —le sonrió al menor, metiendo sus dedos gordos y ásperos entre esos rizos de oro.

Para desgracia de Josef su _niño_ estaba cada día más grande, aunque todavía podía disfrutar que la altura de Chris aún no le alcanzara los hombros y que su piel acaramelada se mantuviera tan bonita, que sus ojos siguieran grandes bajo esas pestañas de ángel y que brillaran ilusionados pero resignados. Seguiría disfrutando que aún se viera preciosamente infantil.

Se inclinó tomando la boca de Chris con la suya que era más grande y abarcaba demasiado, al igual que su lengua larga que serpenteaba en la cavidad ajena y se retorcía adentro haciéndolo derramar mucha saliva. Al separarse esos hilos transparentes colgaban entre los labios de ambos.

— Nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni un solo segundo. ¿También me extrañaste?

— Como siempre. —Christophe le sonrió con un gesto tan practicado que hasta se veía sincero— ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy? Iré a prepararlo.

Rozándole la mejilla Josef entró a la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón, cambiando la tv al canal de noticias y política. El menor lo siguió como un autómata.

— ¿Te gusta cocinar?

— Es divertido.

— Me alegra, pero hoy no será, precioso. Ya comí con unos clientes así que solo tráeme la botella y una copa.

Fue en busca de lo pedido, permitiendo que Josef le viera toda su parte trasera desnuda a través de sus gafas, y que en consecuencia una descarga eléctrica le agitara los huevos al ver ese culito sin ninguna imperfección. Chris puso la copa en la mesita de centro y abrió la botella para dejar caer el líquido color vino, que rápidamente inundó la estancia con su aroma añejo. Al recibir su copa el viejo subió los pies en la mesita para que Chris le quitara los zapatos y luego de retirarle los calcetines el chico se hincó, iniciando su ritual de masajearle los pies.

Los pies de Josef eran planos y lucían hinchados, aunque ese era su aspecto natural; las plantas y los talones estaban agrietados, tenían una pequeña pelusa de pelo cano en el empeine al igual que en cada dedo y sus uñas eran gruesas, con un aspecto casi como de costra. El hombre suspiró bebiendo de su vino sin dejar de mirar las noticias.

— Ahora chúpalos.

El rubio levantó la mirada algo contrariado por esa orden pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción de Josef, de todas formas no es como si pudiera escoger. Aspiró hondo por la boca y aguantó la respiración, lamiéndole por diferentes zonas hasta llegar a los dedos y se metió cada uno en la boca, pasando la lengua entre ellos para limpiar todo rastro de mugre. Luego siguió con el otro pie y al terminar vio la carpa que se había levantado en medio de los pantalones de Josef, no tenía que recibir ninguna orden para saber lo que tenía que hacer y entre más rápido mejor.

Gateó entre las piernas del hombre calvo para soltarle el cinturón seguido del botón de los pantalones y que su barriga fofa respirara, luego le bajó la bragueta y descubrió la ropa interior para que una enorme verga se bamboleara fuera. Todavía no estaba totalmente dura y aun así era imponente.

Christophe la sobó de arriba abajo con ambas manos, presionando de vez en cuando con su dedo en la abertura de la punta que ya soltaba líquido y facilitaba la fricción. Cuando la respiración de Josef se volvió ronca se llevó la polla a la boca y la trabajó con maestría para hacerlo terminar cuanto antes, con suerte quedaría acabado al eyacular.

Una mano grande hizo peso sobre la cabeza de Chris haciendo que bajara y bajara, hasta que el grueso órgano se dobló dentro de su garganta y los pelos ajenos le picaron dentro de las fosas nasales. El menor sabía cómo contener el vómito, aunque inevitablemente los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por la asfixia. Bajó más el pantalón de Josef para asomar su lengua por debajo del miembro enterrado en su boca y poder lamerle sus huevos grandes y arrugados, haciéndolo reír.

— Ya viene, bébelo todo. —jaló de los rizos del rubio para que retomara el vaivén rítmico y con un berrido empezó a soltar su semen agrio. Chris dio tragos largos y aun así el esperma no se acababa, entonces Josef sacó la polla y se masturbó con rudeza para soltar las últimas descargas en la boca abierta del muchacho— Uuhmm, muy bueno…

Christophe se limpió los restos que le resbalaron por la barbilla, tosiendo y sobándose la garganta. Por más práctica que tuviera tragar algo tan colosal resultaba difícil. El de lentes rellenó la copa y luego se palmeó el muslo para que se le montara encima con una rodilla a cada lado.

Qué ingenuo de su parte pensar que Josef se cansaría con una sola vez, parece que se volvía anciano solo por fuera.

— La casa está limpia y huele bien, se ve que trabajas duro así que también te mereces un descanso.

Un descanso para él sería no tener que tocarle más la polla en lo que le restaba de vida, pero sabía mejor que nadie que los deseos no se cumplen. Josef le dio de beber toda la copa que no era pequeña y él no se negó, no le gustaba el licor pero aceptaría cualquier cosa que le quitara el sabor a pecueca y semen rancio. Podía entender por qué a los adultos les viciaba tanto según veía en la tv; el alcohol le relajaba la mente y el cuerpo, y le hacía más llevadero el tener que darle placer a su marido hasta que se fuera a trabajar por la mañana.

— Ahora vamos a deshacernos de esto. —dejando la copa vacía a un lado Josef le soltó los nudos del delantal con una enorme sonrisa, exponiendo toda su desnudez— Perfecto.

— Aah, querido…

El mayor lo abrazó, retorciendo su lengua alrededor de cada pezoncito color rosa tostado, y esa carne tierna no tardó en ponerse dura y oscura por el estímulo. Chris notó como la polla ajena le rozaba el culo así que llevó sus manos atrás para meterse el tronco entre las nalgas y luego apretarlas, subiendo y bajando para masturbarlo como si le hiciera una rusa. Volvieron a besarse de forma arrolladora hasta que Josef no pudo aguantar más y se agarró su carne tiesa que casi echaba fuego por lo caliente que estaba, el chico levantó las caderas y se abrió las nalgas para despejarle el camino.

— Mmm, me encanta que sepas lo que tienes que hacer.

Para horror de Christophe a estas alturas su ano estaba demasiado acostumbrado. Ya no era un botoncito rugoso tan apretado que apenas cabría un alfiler, sino que se mantenía flojo con una abertura del grosor de un pulgar, tan flexible como para que Josef le metiera directamente su hambriento glande que apuntaba en la dirección indicada.

— Está tan gorda, ahh… ¡mgh!

— Eso es, engúlleme entero hasta que pueda golpear tus entrañas. Ohh… sí. —con solo empujar las paredes del rubio le absorbieron apretadamente centímetro a centímetro el resto de esa maldita erección que tantas pesadillas lo hizo vivir.

Josef no era más que otro adulto con la mente enferma, igual que todos los que había conocido y lo mantuvieron cautivo en la desgracia.


	2. Recuerdos enjaulados I

_**Notas del capítulo:**_ _Aquí nos iremos para atrás en la infancia de Chris para saber cómo la pasó antes y después de caer en manos de Josef, y luego retomaremos la historia donde quedó en el capítulo anterior._

 _En estos episodios del pasado usaré a personajes tan secundarios que nunca se revelaron sus nombres oficiales así que les pondré uno inventado, como el novio de Anya al que llamaré Iván. También la amiga de Mila (la que miraba junto a ella la presentación de Georgi en la copa china) que se llamará Elena, y pondré al chino Cao Bin (quedó 4to en el GPF donde Yuuri se vino abajo) que no sabemos quién es, pero me gusta la teoría de que sea el que ganó medalla de plata en el Èric Bompard donde Chris quedó primero y Georgi tercero._

 _Si van al capítulo ocho del anime y lo adelantan hasta el minuto 5:06 le verán la cara._

* * *

Vivía en aquel orfanato desde que tenía memoria, rodeado de otros niños asustados o que se volvían hostiles tras años siendo sometidos por los cuidadores del refugio. Muy pocos eran llevados por una familia y la mayoría de esos afortunados eran bebés de poca edad, el resto se quedaba ahí acumulando resentimiento, aguantando, pecando de ilusos a la espera de que un buen día todo cambiara para mejor.

— Mariposita~, ¿dónde estás~?

Por debajo de la cama podían ver los zapatos del cuidador caminando de un lado a otro por el pasillo. Los dos niños se abrazaron con más fuerza, temblando y conteniendo la respiración para no hacer un solo ruido cuando los zapatos se detuvieron pesadamente en la puerta abierta y la voz aterradoramente melosa del hombre se escuchó tan cerca.

— Mila mariposita, ¿estás aquí? Creo que puedo olerte.

La pelirroja de cinco años se tapó la boca para acallar sus chillidos de terror al ver entre sus lágrimas que el cuidador se detenía junto a la cama. Apretó los ojos al temerse lo peor, siendo protegida por los brazos de Christophe que era apenas dos años mayor, pero para su sorpresa el sujeto solo se sentó en el colchón haciendo rechinar los resortes en mal estado.

— Uuh, parece que no está aquí. —resopló el adulto, que luego de un rato de incertidumbre se volvió a levantar. El corazón de ambos pequeños estuvo a punto de sosegarse al pensar que se iría— ¡O TAL VEZ SÍ!

Dos manos se metieron bajo la cama atrapando los pies de Mila que empezó a gritar de pánico, pataleando desesperada para soltarse. Chris hizo de todo para sujetarla pero Iván era por lejos más fuerte y arrastró fuera a la niña.

— NO. ¡Déjala ir! —el rubito corrió tras de ellos, jalando los pantalones del hombre castaño con algunos pelos cortos en la barba.

— Hey, mocoso. ¿Me quieres desnudar en medio del pasillo? Lo siento pero solo me gustan las niñas, ve a que otro te folle. —se burló arrastrando sin problemas el peso de Chris, que se le había enganchado de la pierna tratando de morderlo mientras llevaba a Mila cogida sobre el hombro hasta su habitación.

Los cuidadores eran los únicos con habitación propia y una cama, los niños dormían todos juntos en el sótano sobre unas colchas viejas y las cunas que compartían los bebés estaban arriba en el ático. Este sitio ni siquiera era un orfanato real, se trataba de una casa común llena de pequeños indeseados que se sostenía ilegalmente. A nadie le importaba lo que les hacían en ese encierro.

— ¡Nooo, déjala! ¡DÉJALA IR! ¡Mila! —golpeaba y pateaba la puerta cerrada, ignorando completamente el dolor en su cara enrojecida por el manotazo que le había dado Iván para quitárselo de encima, y entre lágrimas impotentes solo pudo escuchar los gritos de ayuda de la pelirroja desde el otro lado, los cuales se agravaron cuando la cama empezó a chirriar y chirriar delatando lo que aquel hombre hacía con la pequeña— ¡Milaaa! ¡MILA!

Unas manos grandes lo agarraron de las muñecas para que dejara de aporrear la puerta inútilmente y Chris se sacudió entre gritos, tratando de liberarse sin éxito.

— Shh, Chris. Basta, no quiero que te lastimes. —la voz de Víctor le llegó tal como una caricia, al igual que los dedos del mayor repasaron el golpe de su cara como si quisieran borrar el hematoma con un simple toque. Pero a pesar de su suavidad esa voz le entraba en el oído como un ciempiés que se arrastraba con sus patas, provocando un ruido desagradable dentro de su cabeza que lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Por muy amable que se portara el albino Chris sabía que era igual de despreciable que el resto de adultos en esa casa.

Al día siguiente estaban haciendo fila uno al lado del otro como todas las mañanas, esperando fuera del baño a que los adultos terminaran de usarlo para poder entrar ellos. Todos llevaban la misma ropa, camisas de hombre a modo de bata que vestían todo el día hasta la hora de bañarse dentro de una pileta para que todos re-usaran esa misma agua, no valía quejarse. Una vez Chris lo hizo y los cuidadores lo bañaron con orina y jabón, porque el meado es gratis a diferencia del agua.

— Uff, qué buena descarga. —Nishigori salió aún con los calzoncillos por debajo de sus huevos velludos. Ese era su pijama junto con una franelilla deshilachada que tenía levantada hasta media barriga, dejando ver un camino de pelos negros desde su ombligo salido hasta la base de su miembro donde se formaba un enmarañado nido púbico.

Los niños trataron de no mirar esa polla morena semi rígida de la que se estaba soltando una gota de orina.

— Jajaja, eres único empalmándote solo por mear.

El siguiente en ocupar el baño fue Iván, que aprovechó de acariciar el rostro cabizbajo de Mila que era la primera en la fila. Su pelo rojo le cubría la cara así que desde su sitio casi al final Christophe no sabía cuál era su expresión, solo la veía retorcer sus manos, tambaleándose de vez en cuando con la respiración áspera y seguramente aguantando mucho dolor.

Lo que sí pudieron ver todos a través de la puerta abierta fue a Cao Bin sentado en el retrete con el calzón hasta los tobillos y a Elena desnuda, en cuclillas encima de él dándole la espalda. El mayor la sujetaba por debajo de las rodillas para hacerla subir y bajar sobre su asquerosa erección.

— Vamos, debes orinar si quieres que termine pronto. Estás haciendo esperar al resto. —le decía el chino con una sonrisa perversa.

Ella sollozaba con sus ojos azules apretados intentando orinar por el espacio entre los muslos del hombre, sin embargo la lenta pero agobiante penetración anal no la dejaba controlar su cuerpo. También emanaba un fuerte olor a meado, desde su torso chorreaba cuesta abajo la orina de Nishigori que goteaba dentro del inodoro, pues el moreno no había querido esperar a que Cao Bin terminara con su jueguito mañanero.

La niña castaña de seis años hizo el esfuerzo, pero del agujerito de su uretra apenas salió un débil chorrito de orina y Cao Bin se carcajeó acelerando las embestidas maliciosamente que chapoteaban por el pegajoso pre-semen, haciéndola llorar con más fuerza.

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Por aquí hay espacio para mí también? —entre risas Iván metió un dedo en la vagina expuesta de Elena, mientras que con la otra mano se sacaba la polla del calzón.

Fue lo último que vieron los demás chicos antes de que Nishigori cerrara la puerta con una jocosa sonrisa. Así se quedaron solos con el japonés que miraba divertido a cada uno, con el llanto amortiguado de Elena de fondo, y empezó a caminar delante de ellos, poniéndoles su sexo en la cara como si los apuntara.

— Bien, a ver… de-tin-marín-de-do-pingüé… —se detuvo frente a Seung Gil que tenía cara de muerto como siempre, y ni le cambió la expresión cuando Nishigori le empujó la cabeza para que la agachara y que presionara los labios contra su palpitante polla— Te toca.

Sin más el chico abrió la boca para recibirlo. Seung era el mayor de ellos ya casi con trece años, seguido de Isabella que acababa de cumplir los doce y medio y se estaba quedando en el ático con los bebés para reposar por su segundo embarazo y amamantar a JJ, su hijo de cinco meses. Luego seguía Otabek con once años.

Así que el coreano ya sabía más que bien que no servía de nada pelear o resistirse, él solo tenía que esperar dos meses más para cumplir los trece y que lo enviaran a un centro de acogida juvenil hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad. Seguro tendría que compartir lugar con delincuentes adolescentes sin hogar, pero seguiría siendo mucho mejor que este calvario.

Eso significaba que Isabella también sería enviada poco después de dar a luz y la separarían de sus bebés.

A su lado, Otabek miraba con asco como las manos de Seung pajeaban con destreza al adulto que jadeaba vulgarmente sin contenerse ni un poco, viendo también como los cachetes pálidos y delgados por la descuidada alimentación del coreano se abultaban con los empujes de esa polla bestial que apenas podía entrarle hasta la mitad. Era la más grande de la casa.

— Aah, sí… qué bien la chupas, niño. Se nota que te gusta así que voy a premiarte. ¡Ju! —Takeshi lo agarró del pelo y lo hizo tragar toda su leche espesa, tan abundante que algunos chorros delgados salieron despedidos por las comisuras de Seung.

Hasta que su miembro no terminó de sacudirse placenteramente hasta echar la última gota y desinflarse no la sacó de la boca del menor, que finalmente pudo respirar hondo soltando lágrimas involuntarias luego de toser por el ardor de sus fosas nasales. Fue tanto semen pasando a ráfagas por su garganta que casi se le sale por la nariz.

— ¿Y tú qué miras? ¿Acaso te pusiste celoso? Venga, tal vez queda un poco para ti. —el hombre moreno se agarró su verga flácida y entre risas también le hizo bajar la cabeza a Otabek para darle golpecitos en la mejilla, dejándole algunos rastros pringosos de semen.

Al terminar de jugar se subió la ropa interior y fue a buscar qué comer, mientras que el pequeño kazajo abrió los ojos que había mantenido apretados al igual que sus puños y se limpió la cara con rabia. Ya no soportaba este infierno en el que vivían en ascuas, esperando a que les llegara el turno de convertirse en un entretenimiento de ocio y ser el contenedor de pollas de estos malditos.


	3. Recuerdos enjaulados II

Como de costumbre, Chris se despertó a media madrugada al sentir unos pasos familiares esquivando los bultos que formaban los niños sobre las colchas. Muchos dormían abrazados entre ellos porque las delgadas cobijas no evitaban que el frío calara, y también porque el cálido contacto les generaba la inocente ilusión de estar protegidos.

El rubito no hizo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando su cobija fue destapada para ser envuelto por el fuego de un cuerpo adulto. Una mano grande y estilizada se metió bajo su camisa enorme recorriendo sus piernas y toda su espalda hasta tirar hacia abajo su ropa interior, mientras que un aliento excitado le erizaba los diminutos vellitos de la oreja. Permaneció quieto boca abajo, porque no necesitaba mirar para saber que era Víctor quien le manoseaba el culo con devoción.

— Chris… ya vine, mi pequeño.

Se escuchó el ruido que provocaba el roce de la tela cuando el mayor se bajó su pantalón de pijama, y llevó sus caderas a la altura del trasero desnudo de Christophe para restregarse contra él como un animal. Víctor se drogaba con su aroma infantil, siseando entre dientes mientras se masturbaba sobre el muchachito de pestañas largas, y no dejó de agitar la mano sobre su polla cuando bajó para enterrar su cara en el culito ajeno.

Su respiración caliente acariciaba lasciva la piel acaramelada de Chris y con la mano con la que no se estaba pajeando separó una de las nalgas, hundiendo su lengua en busca de aquel puntito fruncido que se hizo el difícil hasta que finalmente el albino logró introducir su resbaloso músculo. El cuerpo del menor se tensó de pies a cabeza y comenzó a respirar incómodo, pero se aguantó.

En su mente se dedicó a repasar los bonitos cuentos ilustrados que tenían ahí en el sótano y que Isabella y Seung Gil lo ayudaron a comprender. No sabía leer porque ninguno de los hombres de la casa se preocupaba por enseñarles algo aparte de cómo obedecer y darles placer a la fuerza, y cuando Víctor intentaba hacer de maestro él le rehuía porque no confiaba en sus buenas intenciones.

En todos esos cuentos, por más pesares que pasara el protagonista, siempre había un final feliz. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía soportar hasta que llegara el suyo.

Víctor dejó de lamer su ano y chupar sus pequeñas bolas para volver a apegar sus cuerpos, delineando con su dureza el surco de las nalgas de Chris. El niño apretó sus puños temblorosos en la colcha cuando la punta de la polla ajena se metió en medio, frotándose contra su agujero sellado que seducía las bajas pasiones del hombre ruso. Pero al final Víctor nunca lo penetraba, en cambio introducía su erección húmeda entre los muslos cerrados de Chris y simulaba embestidas, follando el apretado espacio entre ellos.

— Aahh, qué suave eres. Deseaba tanto tocarte otra vez. —Víctor le agarró las caderas haciendo que las alzara un poco y así poder moverse mejor. El suizo podía sentir aquel duro glande rozarse con sus testículos cada vez que la pelvis del adulto golpeaba contra su culo, provocando un ruido constante de piel con piel— Soy el único que puede hacerlo, recuérdalo… uhmm.

Hace tiempo Víctor también se había _encariñado_ con un bebé gordito que había vivido en la casa, tanto como para no resistir la tentación de hundirse dentro de su tierna carne cuando éste apenas tenía tres años. Su polla no era gigante, pero trece centímetros y medio seguían siendo demasiado para tener sexo con una criatura de esa edad e inevitablemente lo desgarró.

Yuuri se recuperó y por suerte olvidó el trauma al crecer, pero Víctor no, así que no volvió a intentar nada igual, lo amó y lo protegió de los demás cuidadores hasta que a los ocho años el pequeño fue adoptado. Un famoso ruso de cabello claro, nariz prominente y recién retirado del patinaje artístico que solo estaba de paso por aquí le arrebató a su Yuuri, a pesar de ya tener esposa y una familia propia. Víctor tuvo que apretar los puños y ver como el niño se alejaba sonriente, agarrado de la mano de ese hombre encantador.

Y la misma obsesión la tenía ahora con Chris.

Era una ventaja para el rubito ya que Víctor no dejaba que lo violaran como a los demás, e intercedía para que sus castigos no fueran tan severos cuando hacía enojar a alguno de los adultos. Sin embargo, eso también significaba que sus alas de la libertad estaban cortadas, porque el albino no iba a permitir que volvieran a quitarle un niño suyo y encerraba a Chris para que no lo vieran cuando alguien de afuera venía a escoger a quién adoptar.

— Uhh… ¡uhmm! Ya casi, mi vida. Siénteme contigo, aah.

De todas formas, el instinto del mayor no era completamente aplacado y le hacía estas visitas nocturnas a Christophe para hacerle el amor a sus muslos mientras le besaba y mordía suavemente su cuello, jadeando con la nariz enterrada entre sus rizos áureos hasta que terminaba dejando un charco blanco entre las piernas del infante.

Abrió sus ojos verdes escuchando la respiración pesada de Víctor tras el orgasmo, encontrándose entre la oscuridad con la mirada triste de Mila, acostada a su lado con la cobija hasta la nariz. Había visto todo completamente paralizada. En cuanto Víctor lo limpió con un pañuelo y le besó la cabeza subiéndole de vuelta la ropa interior para después marcharse, ambos niños se tomaron la mano y se arroparon juntos.

Por la mañana tuvieron suerte de poder circular en el baño sin recibir el acoso de ninguno de los cuidadores y fueron a la cocina para prepararse ellos mismos la ración de avena que tenían limitada para el desayuno, subiéndose en una caja para poder alcanzar la encimera y los fogones de la estufa.

Cuando ya estaban repartiéndose los tazones en el humilde comedor se les unieron Otabek y Leo con claros signos de violencia. El kazajo tenía el labio partido y su brazo izquierdo muy hinchado, colgando de un trapo amarrado a su cuello sin nada más que le estabilizara el hueso roto. Por su parte el ojo derecho del castaño estaba inyectado en sangre, entrecerrado por la grave hinchazón de su párpado, y por fuera lo rodeaba un gran y oscuro hematoma. Ambos también compartían cortadas en sus brazos y piernas.

Tras de ellos entró Nishigori con expresión severa.

— Estos dos están castigados sin desayunar, y si me entero de que alguno le da de comer tan siquiera una cucharada le irá peor que a ellos.

El moreno se retiró y en cuanto dejaron de oír sus pisadas Mila se acercó a Leo para ofrecerle de su tazón, el niño de cuatro años era muy pequeño para pasar hambre. No obstante Seung la detuvo, negándole con la cabeza.

— Sabes que no bromea. Además, si te lastiman por ayudarlo Leo no se sentirá mejor. —el pelinegro resopló, podría ser un joven frío pero no significaba que todo este abuso le fuera indiferente. Lo menos que podía hacer era evitar que otro saliera herido innecesariamente— Solo serán unas horas.

Se enteraron de por qué las colchas de Leo y Otabek estuvieron vacías durante la noche. Esto no resultaba extraño ya que frecuentemente alguno de los adultos bajaba al sótano para tomar a uno de los niños dormidos y llevarlo a su habitación para violarlo. Ese fue el caso de Leo, estuvo llorando bajo el cuerpo de Cao Bin que disfrutó enterrarse entre sus delgadas y tostadas piernas, abiertas de par en par mientras sus calzoncillos de dibujitos le colgaban de un pie, hasta que finalmente el chino le taponeó el esfínter con su semen tibio que le escocía hasta el alma.

Leo salió casi arrastrándose de la habitación luego de que el mayor lo mandara a regresar al sótano por su propio pie y entre lágrimas, goteando esperma con restos de sangre hasta el suelo, descubrió a Otabek intentando escapar de la casa.

Vulnerable y aterrado como estaba Otabek lo convenció de huir con él, y decidió hacerle caso con tal de no volver a sentir este dolor en su ano ultrajado. El kazajo usó una piedra que había escondido dentro de la casa para romper la ventana y no se detuvieron a pesar de los pedazos de vidrio cortándoles la piel. Lograron salir al patio delantero pero no hubo manera de que abrieran el portón, estaba cerrado con un grueso candado de acero que no sufrió ningún rasguño cuando Otabek lo golpeó con la piedra, y aunque gritaron nadie apareció.

Empujado por la adrenalina y su inmenso odio hacia este lugar Otabek escaló la cerca enrejada, pero quedó enganchado sin escapatoria entre los alambres de púas que le impedían cruzar. Abajo Leo lo llamaba sin saber qué hacer y finalmente los cuidadores les dieron alcance para capturarlos.

— Qué estúpido. —fue lo que murmuró Seung Gil, cerrando los ojos mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

Enfadado por su respuesta Otabek golpeó la mesa de madera con su mano sana.

— ¿Y qué habrías hecho tú, eh? ¡Al menos intenté algo para librarnos de estos infelices!

El muchachito kazajo era quien más veces intentó escapar o enfrentarse a los cuidadores, así que no era la primera vez que debía recuperarse de una paliza o un hueso quebrado. Él no quería seguir siendo un agujero al cual follar por dos años más, y la verdad es que si no lograba salir prefería morir en el intento.

— El único que te importa eres tú, sabes perfectamente que intentar huir es casi un suicidio. Si quieres arriesgarte hazlo solo, en vez de arrastrar a otros en tu locura. —lo enfrentó Seung— Si por algún milagro hubieses conseguido cruzar la cerca sé que no habrías ayudado a Leo a hacer lo mismo, es más, estoy seguro de que aprovechaste para usarlo como carnada.

— ¡Tú qué sabes! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡No eres más que un traidor que no hace nada por nadie y solo esperas lo poco que te falta para salir de aquí sin pensar en ninguno de nosotros!

Los menores observaban la discusión asustados y Leo lloraba en silencio con la cabeza gacha.

— Chicos, paren. No debemos pelear entre nosotros sino apoyarnos.

— ¿Apoyarnos? Oh, habló el consentido de Víctor que no tiene que sufrir por nada. —Chris arrugó las cejas ante la acusación de Otabek— Ni siquiera lo usas como una ventaja para ayudarnos a los demás.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Víctor también me hace cosas por las noches! ¡Y muchas veces le he pedido que no deje que los lastimen a ustedes! —rebatió el rubio con los ojos aguados— ¡Incluso le dije que me la podría meter si a cambio los cuidaba, pero él no…!

Nishigori pegó un grito desde afuera mandándolos a callar así que tuvieron que obedecer, no querían enojarlo más y que se terminara desquitando con todos.

Mila acabó su desayuno y rellenó su taza para llevarle de comer a Elena. Desde que fue sometida a una doble penetración por Cao e Iván había permanecido recostada con dolor y, por supuesto, a esos dos no les preocupó lo que pasara con la niña. Mientras tanto Chris ayudaba a Seung Gil a preparar los biberones para los bebés, frunciendo los labios y sorbiendo los mocos de su llanto contenido por la reciente pelea.

Él sabía mejor que nadie que era un privilegiado en ese infierno. El año pasado Nishigori había aprovechado que Víctor salió de compras para encerrarlo en su cuarto y entonces manosearlo, morderlo, restregarle su horrible polla por todo el cuerpo y obligarlo a que le hiciera una mamada. En su desesperación Chris mordió el miembro que ocupaba toda su boca para que dejara de ahogarlo y el moreno gruñó cabreado mandándolo al suelo con una fuerte cachetada, se quitó el cinturón y el niño vio asustado como doblaba el cuero entre sus manos listo para castigarlo.

Víctor entró pateando la puerta y enfrentó furioso a Takeshi cuando el cuerpecito del rubio ya había recibido más de diez azotes. Sufrió mucho esa vez e incluso permitió que Víctor lo consolara, pero haciendo memoria fue la única ocasión en la que tuvo que pasar por un castigo real.

Otras veces solo fueron empujones contra la pared donde lo hacían quedarse parado por una hora entera, recibía bofetadas y escupitajos, le jalaban del pelo o le daban collejas que, aunque rudas, no se acercaban a una golpiza de verdad. Incluso haber sido bañado con meado no se le comparaba.

Así que era normal que sus compañeros lo odiaran, realmente no había hecho lo suficiente para que ellos fueran menos agredidos. Necesitaba ayudarlos aunque fuera con lo más simple.


	4. Recuerdos enjaulados III

Chris fue el primero en subir con una taza de avena para Isabella, pero detuvo sus pasos descalzos en el último tramo de la escalera al oír ruidos del otro lado de la puerta del ático. Se pegó a la pared de madera y los sonidos se volvieron más nítidos, los siseos de placer de un hombre, los sollozos de una jovencita y el chapoteo de constantes embestidas camuflándose entre los gimoteos de un bebé.

— Ohh, vaya. Sí… este coñito todavía sabe chupar aunque le haya salido un mocoso. ¡Uff!

El suizo se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y lo primero que entró en su rango de visión fue el culo desnudo de Iván. Tenía los pantalones y la ropa interior bajados hasta medio muslo, de rodillas sobre el colchón tirado en el suelo con Isabella debajo puesta a cuatro patas. Éste mantenía separadas las nalgas de la chica para jugar con sus pulgares dentro del segundo esfínter, dejando bien expuesta la raja de su vagina rosácea y brillante por los fluidos que era abierta groseramente por una inescrupulosa polla.

El hombre castaño disminuyó el ritmo de las estocadas hasta detenerse y sacar su miembro, haciendo que de los labios vaginales escurrieran hilos pegajosos de pre-semen que avisaban del próximo clímax, solo que ese no era el agujero donde quería acabar.

— Pero se me antoja algo más estrecho, juu. —ahora se empujó dentro del ano adolescente que le ofrecía resistencia, provocando que Isabella se sacudiera y enterrara la cara entre sus puños apretados por el salvaje ardor.

Mientras tanto Christophe simplemente se quedó ahí paralizado sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo detenerlo si nunca había podido. Antes de que se diera cuenta los ruidos cesaron tras el gruñido glorioso del adulto y dio un respingo, alejándose varios pasos. Cuando la puerta se abrió Iván salió abrochándose los pantalones y al verlo le sonrió con malicia antes de bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Te gustó lo que oíste?

El de ojos verdes oprimió sus dedos alrededor de la taza y se apresuró en entrar al espacio cerrado de techo bajo donde apenas cabían dos cunas con bastante uso y un colchón roto, donde Isabella lloraba en silencio limpiándose entre los muslos con un trapo. En sus piernas tan pálidas resaltaban las marcas rojizas de dedos grandes, mientras que en su cuello se hallaban repartidas varias mordidas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia la chica dejó lo que hacía y jaló el borde de su camisa para cubrirse abajo, la cual a pesar de ser varias tallas muy grande le quedaba más corta ahora que su barriga de cuatro meses estiraba la tela. Se secó las lágrimas y se esforzó por sonreírle a Chris pese a que sus labios tiritaban.

— Te traje el desayuno… ¿estás bien? —obviamente no lo estaba, pero no sabía qué hacer por ella.

— Sí, gracias por traérmelo. A veces todavía me mareo si me levanto. —de todas formas lo hizo, luego de ponerse de vuelta las pantaletas para ir hacia JJ que se tambaleaba de pie bien aferrado a la baranda de la cuna, gimiendo asustado con sus ojos llorosos por haber escuchado que su madre sufría.

Mientras que en la cuna de al lado Minami, con poco más del año de edad, seguía dormido con el pulgar metido en la boca sin enterarse de nada. No sabían de dónde salió pero era hijo de Nishigori, y lo más probable es que fuera medio hermano de JJ que también compartía el mismo color de piel con el hombre japonés.

En cuanto vio a Isabella acercarse el pequeño morenito de ojos claros cayó de culo al soltarse y haber alzado sus brazos por reflejo para que la joven lo cargara. Ella se rio suavemente agarrándolo de las axilas para acunarlo contra su pecho y regresó a la _cama_ , besando la frente de su dulce bebé. Era el único que la hacía olvidarse de toda la tragedia.

Chris se sentó a su lado en el colchón viendo como Isabella se bajaba el cuello de la camisa holgada para descubrir uno de sus pechos que goteaba leche, y de inmediato notó la mordida enrojecida que le rodeaba la aureola y que obviamente no fue hecha por JJ, el cual no dudó ni medio segundo en tomar aquel jugoso pezón con su boquita.

Al más bajito le impresionaba lo voluminosos que se habían puesto los senos de Isabella. Antes de los embarazos su pecho era tan plano como el de un varón, pero dos bebés habían obligado a su cuerpo a desarrollarse apresuradamente. La chica de pelo corto se apoyó en la pared manteniendo a JJ bien rodeado con el brazo, usando su mano libre para tomar la cuchara y comer del tazón que Chris le sostenía para facilitarle la tarea.

Antes de acabarse su avena apareció Seung Gil con los biberones y justo como reloj Minami se despertó, desperezándose para gatear hacia la baranda de la cuna y ponerse de pie para estirar los bracitos energéticamente hacia su alimento. Cuando los tres terminaron de comer Seung y Christophe ayudaron a la pelinegra a bajar con los bebés para que se bañaran.

Una vez que Isabella regresó arriba junto a los pequeños limpiecitos y con pañal nuevo, Chris se puso a buscar a Víctor hasta encontrarlo sacando unas prendas limpias de la secadora. El albino se sorprendió ya que normalmente Chris huía de él, así que se agachó a su altura y le acarició el rostro viendo que el niño quería decirle algo.

— Víctor… quiero pedirte un favor. —era difícil sostenerle la mirada, pero luego de desviar sus esmeraldas hacia todas partes finalmente tragó saliva para encararlo.

Fue fácil y complicado al mismo tiempo convencer al ruso, quien fue a su cuarto para abrir unas gavetas y darle a Christophe lo que quería. A cambio éste se dejó besar largos minutos por un encantado Víctor que le suspiraba encima y lo tocaba extasiado, mientras su lengua se apoderaba de la cavidad del nervioso rubito. Astutamente había descubierto que más que su cuerpo había algo que Víctor deseaba aún más.

— ¿En serio me querrás, mi ángel?

— Sí… si eres bueno con mis amigos te voy a querer incluso cuando crezca y nunca me alejaré de tu lado. —sentenció Christophe ante la sonrisa del mayor. Con esto estaba colocándose él mismo una cadena de plomo alrededor del cuello.

Vio a Víctor bajarse los pantalones antes de sentarse al borde de la cama, y cumpliendo con su parte el niño se ubicó en medio de sus piernas largas para agarrarle su polla dormida y acariciarla con ambas manos. Los ojos turquesa del cuidador lo observaban velados desde arriba sin dejar de rozarle sus mejillas suaves con ambas palmas abiertas, y entonces Chris bajó la cabeza con sus cejas torcidas amargamente para meterse aquel órgano en la boca. Lamiéndolo y chupándolo con fuerza, soportando los movimientos de cadera con los que Víctor se hundía demasiado profundo hasta provocarle asfixia, tragando su denso y rebosante esperma que le dejó un regusto bastante desagradable.

Al terminar de darle amor oral y prometerle que dormirían juntos pudo ir en busca de Otabek, ofreciéndole los analgésicos que le dio el albino. Servirían para la inflamación y el dolor.

— Son fuertes así que toma sola una a la vez.

Otabek lo miró sin expresión y lo hizo sentir expuesto, por lo que el menor se cubrió los labios que habían quedado rojos e hinchados por la fricción. El chico más alto tomó las aspirinas sin decirle nada y Chris asintió al agradecimiento mudo antes de marcharse al sótano con un vaso de jugo donde disolvió una aspirina y se lo dio de tomar a Elena, que un par de horas después se sintió lo suficientemente recompuesta para acabarse su avena aunque estuviera fría y subir a bañarse.

Luego Mila la ayudó a aplicarse la pomada interna para las fisuras que le dio Chris y después de usar un poco más para el ojo de Leo y su trasero el suizo escondió lo que sobró en caso de otra emergencia.

A media tarde tuvieron la visita sorpresa de Minako, la mujer que se encarga de buscar gente que quisiera comprar niños y les indicaba cómo hacer los trámites ilegales para obtener un documento de adopción rápido y sin preguntas. Traía con ella a un pequeño de tez oscura y cabello con corte de hongo de la edad de Mila, el cual no quería soltarse de la pierna de la mujer al estar en un lugar desconocido lleno de extraños.

— Jujuu, ¿carne nueva? —Cao Bin acababa de regresar, vistiendo un overol de trabajo y llevando su caja de herramientas. De vez en cuando los cuidadores salían a hacer trabajos esporádicos o simplemente a divertirse y no andaban mucho por la casa, lo cual resultaba un enorme suspiro para los chicos. Estiró su mano para tocar al nuevo niño pero Minako se la apartó de un golpe.

— Este mocoso ya está pedido y lo quieren intacto, así que ni se les ocurra. —la castaña se lo dejó bien en claro con una mirada agresiva.

Ante ellos apareció Yakov, el dueño del lugar. Rara vez se le veía deambulando ya que su habitación tenía baño propio y estaba conectada a un despacho, desde donde atendía las llamadas y llevaba las cuentas y registros. Víctor era el único que tenía una relación cercana con él y le llevaba bandejas con comida para que no tuviera que molestarse en salir.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá a buscarlo? —preguntó el anciano de rostro austero.

— Mañana por la tarde, ya pagó el adelanto. —fue la respuesta de Minako, que tuvo que despegarse al fastidioso niño para poderse ir.

A Phichit la timidez nada más le duró cinco minutos y ya luego estuvo contento con los demás chiquillos como si los conociera de toda la vida. Era un encanto, es obvio que su inocencia aún no había sido manchada. Luego de cenar y agotado por tantos brincos que dio por todas partes el pequeño tailandés se hizo espacio para dormir en el sitio de Christophe, que tal como prometió pasaría la noche con Víctor y seguramente así sería de ahora en adelante.

-x-

Atrapado entre la cama y el peso de Víctor el rubio aprovechó la oscuridad para esconder sus muecas de pánico y rechazo. El mayor se encontraba entre sus piernas, besándole la cara y el cuello mientras sus manos frías vagaban por toda la anatomía de Chris, atrapando sus suaves pezones para retorcerlos sin ser brusco. A pesar de la emoción el ruso intentaba contenerse haciendo lo posible por no lastimarlo, no quería repetir lo de Yuuri y por eso se abstuvo todo este tiempo de llegar tan lejos con Chris, pero ahora que su niño precioso estaba dispuesto a corresponder sus sentimientos resultaba difícil controlar las ganas.

Había tanto silencio que el roce con las sábanas se escuchaba claramente y sus respiraciones aceleradas se notaban demasiado, así como el eco de los labios de Víctor besando y chupando cada parte de su piel trigueña resonaba entre las paredes.

— Chris, mi bello y amado ángel… mmh. —suspiró, apegando sus cuerpos con cuidado de no aplastar a Christophe, y el contacto de sus pieles completamente desnudas aterró al menor que ahora mismo era incapaz de controlar sus temblores. Se habían bañado juntos antes de ir directo a la habitación y volvió a tener un buen rato la polla de Víctor en su boca, pero estaba claro que el albino no se iba a conformar con eso.

Víctor dobló los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio impulsándose para frotar sus pollas con pasión, pero solo la suya se agrandó poniéndose dura y recta como una lanza. Bajó por el cuello de Chris erizándole la piel con su aliento ansioso y le atrapó cada pezón para absorberlos como si se los quisiera arrancar cariñosamente, obligando al chiquillo a aferrarse a sus cabellos plateados y soltar un trémulo gemido a la vez que su espalda se contorsionaba.

Continuó su descenso dejando un camino brillante de saliva hasta llegar a la entrepierna del niño, jadeando maravillado antes de relamerse y devorarle su diminuto sexo que en algunos minutos empezó a reaccionar contra la voluntad de su dueño. El rubio se sentía extraño, alterado, sofocado y excitado, con sus párpados fuertemente cerrados y sus manos bien agarradas al pelo corto de Víctor, notando que su piel estaba tan sensible que las gotas de sudor resbalando le provocaban espasmos.

La cabeza de Víctor siguió moviéndose sobre su deliciosa pollita, empujando con su lengua una buena cantidad de saliva que escurrió entre las nalgas abiertas del menor. Chris dio un respingo al sentir la humedad acariciando su entrada sensible, y luego la mano del ruso se encargó de restregar su saliva por toda la zona. Pasaron unos inquietantes segundos en los que Víctor permaneció estático, observando entre la negrura de la habitación el botoncito de Christophe que se contraía y relajaba rápidamente como si pidiera atención, lo hipnotizaba, así que no pudo resistirse a introducir un largo dedo que le arrebató un grito al rubio.

— ¡A- ahh! No… eso… —el dígito se enterró hasta el nudillo, dedicándose a girar y penetrar profundamente para estirar los músculos vírgenes de Chris.

— Se siente tan bien tu interior, cariño. Es tan cálido.

El mayor sacó su dedo, pasándolo por su nariz para aspirar el tentador aroma que quedó impregnado. Se lo metió en la boca junto a un segundo dedo y los mojó bien para proseguir a hundirlos juntos dentro del pequeño suizo, el cual apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Víctor con un par de lágrimas escapando del rabito de sus ojos. La sola idea de que Víctor quisiera llegar hasta el final lo abrumaba demasiado.

En cambio, lo único que gritaba la mente del albino es que necesitaba como nunca hacerle el amor a su adorado Christophe. El más alto sacó sus dedos sin haberse asegurado de dilatarlo correctamente y se irguió, agarrándose la polla para dirigirla hacia el hoyito que quedó colorado por la preparación. La punta presionó haciendo que las caderas del niño saltaran por el susto y la erección quedó desalineada, así que Víctor le puso la mano contra el vientre para mantenerlo quieto y volvió a empujar hasta que la entrada de Chris no tuvo de otra más que expandirse para aceptar a regañadientes el grosor del glande.

— ¡No, aah! ¡No lo hagas, me quema! —gritaba y se agitaba tratando de quitar la mano que lo mantenía preso contra la cama, pero el adulto estaba demasiado ensimismado. Los iris de Víctor brillaban como lava color aqua alrededor de sus pupilas dilatadas por la lujuria, mientras el pecho se le inflaba con fuerza por su respiración apurada. Sus sentidos estaban ahogados dentro del único deseo de follar a Chris.

Empujó otro poco empezando a notar las paredes blandas de Chris, al mismo tiempo que el chiquillo sentía que se le iba a desgarrar el culo.

— ¡BASTA, NO! ¡No…! ¡No quiero que me lastimes, Víctor!

Éste finalmente pareció reaccionar y se detuvo parpadeando repetidas veces, entonces se dio cuenta de como Christophe manifestaba su malestar temblando aterrorizado, clavándole sus uñas en el brazo y mirándolo con sus hermosas gemas anegadas. Lo que más le dolió a Víctor fue ver su miedo, de nuevo se había dejado dominar y perdió la cabeza, estuvo a punto de quebrar a su ángel.

— Lo siento, perdóname… shh. Ya no llores, no lo haré. —retiró la punta de su miembro que enseguida perdió rigidez hasta terminar colgando sin vida y se echó a un lado de Chris, tomándole el rostro para besar sus lágrimas— No te lastimaré, solo quiero amarte.

Entre el shock y el alivio la mente de Christophe quedó agotada y luego de desahogarse con un llanto que parecía interminable cayó dormido sin darse cuenta. Víctor los arropó a ambos y lo arrulló entre sus brazos con su mentón sobre la cabeza del niño hasta que también se durmió, liberando una solitaria lágrima que se desvaneció en la funda de la almohada.


	5. Recuerdos enjaulados IV

_**Notas del capítulo:** En este cap aparecerá Stéphane Lambiel, que fue reportero en el último cap del anime._

* * *

El jovencito suizo despertó parpadeando desubicado, había mucha luz para que se tratara del sótano. Intentó estirarse para descomprimir los músculos, pero se vio encerrado en un abrazo y al girarse chocó de frente con un pecho desnudo. Su reacción automática fue saltar asustado entre los brazos ajenos y el brusco movimiento alertó a Víctor, así que rápidamente Christophe volvió a acomodarse y cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido.

Los movimientos del mayor eran lentos y perezosos, soltando un bostezo ahogado. Chris intentaba mantener el cuerpo relajado y su respiración acompasada, en contra de los increíbles galopes que el corazón le daba dentro de las costillas y los cuales esperaba que no retumbaran por toda la habitación. Todo lo que había acontecido la noche anterior golpeó su memoria estrepitosamente y era difícil no temblar teniendo tan cerca al perpetrador, no quería enfrentarlo tan pronto.

Sintió que los largos brazos se desanudaban dejándolo libre y luego la mano friolenta de Víctor le acarició una de sus mejillas, donde todavía se le marcaba el camino de lágrimas que derramó antes de caer derrotado por el cansancio mental. Este contacto lo hizo soltar un gorjeo involuntario, pero el albino solo sonrió pensando que seguía durmiendo.

— Perdóname, Chris. No volveré a hacer lo de anoche hasta que tú quieras.

El aliento de Víctor le entibió los labios antes de sentir una boca más grande sobre la suya que se conformó con un beso casto. El hombre de metro ochenta hizo rebotar la cama un par de veces al desplazarse a la orilla para levantarse y ponerse ropa, ya eran casi las 7:30 am y debía llevarle el desayuno a Yakov o se pondría huraño e insoportable.

Chris oyó la puerta siendo abierta y luego los pasos del ruso alejándose, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos de inmediato. Esperó un rato donde solo escuchaba sus latidos nerviosos y su propia respiración y finalmente se incorporó, metiendo la mano bajo las cobijas para tocarse entre las nalgas y suspirar aliviado al constatar que no le dolía, luego pasó la palma sobre la almohada. En cualquier otra circunstancia no querría irse de ahí; no era un colchón de calidad pero sin dudas se sentía mucho mejor que las colchas del sótano y también había una televisión, sin embargo no existía forma alguna de que estuviera cómodo.

Necesitaba salir, lavarse los dientes y quitarse el sabor del semen de Víctor que se había corrido varias veces en su boca antes de recostarlo e intentar tener sexo con él. Fue tanta leche agria la que tragó que sentía el estómago pesado. Se arrastró al borde de la cama aún sin sacar su pueril desnudez de las cobijas y estuvo a punto de plantar los pies en el suelo cuando se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta, viendo que no se encontraba solo.

Por reflejo el niño de siete años se cubrió más con las sábanas.

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Será que por fin le diste el culo al maricón ese? —Nishigori estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de morbo— Mucho llorar y quejarse, pero al final les encanta que los rellenemos. Le van cogiendo el gusto igual que la putita de Georgi y el mismo Víctor.

Chris puso una mueca de asco que hizo reír al japonés.

— ¿Igual que Víctor? —preguntó, reticente pero con curiosidad.

Llegó a conocer a Georgi. En vez de volverse agresivo o insensible como les pasó a otros cayó en la depravación de las constantes violaciones, hasta el punto en que él mismo buscaba a los cuidadores para que se lo follaran y lo disfrutaba. Hace algo más de dos años, un poco antes de que se lo llevaran a un centro juvenil después de cumplir los trece, en su locura Georgi había subido al ático para sacar a Leo de su cuna (que en ese entonces tenía dos años) y penetrarlo con el mango de un cepillo de dientes, el que luego reemplazó con su delgada polla todavía inmadura.

Cao Bin y Nishigori subieron al oír el llanto desesperado del infante y al encontrarlo siendo abusado por el perturbado chico de ojos azules en vez de detenerlo se echaron a reír, aplaudiéndole a Georgi por haberse _convertido en_ _hombre_ finalmente.

Pero Christophe no entendía qué tenía que ver Víctor.

— Ese Víctor es el que está más loco. ¿No te contó que de mocoso era violado casi a diario por su padrastro para darte pena? —los ojos del menor se ampliaron por la sorpresa, regresando las piernas sobre la cama para abrazarse las rodillas mientras negaba con la cabeza— ¿Y sabes quién era su padrastro? —volvió a negar y el moreno estiró su sonrisa— Yakov.

¿Yakov? ¿El mismo Yakov al que Víctor obedecía y ayudaba como si fuera su sirviente?

— Ese viejo cachondo no solo se tiraba al hijito de su esposa, sino que también lo compartía con otro cabrón de polla enorme. Víctor quedaba tan jodido que en la escuela se dieron cuenta de que lo estaban maltratando, llamaron a la policía y ellos no tuvieron que hacer demasiadas investigaciones para encontrar el semen de Yakov adornando la cama del niño. —Nishigori parecía muy divertido relatando todo— Si usaron esas maquinitas UV para encontrar fluidos debió ser todo un espectáculo de luces, ¡jajaja!

Después de aquello Yakov fue a la cárcel, y a cambio de no delatarlo su cómplice movió a sus mejores contactos para que la condena no fuera tan larga. Víctor tenía nueve años en ese entonces y después de la tragedia su madre no fue a refugiarse con otro más que con Nikolai, el amigo de Yakov que acabó casándose con la recién divorciada, y así tuvo al hermoso jovencito bajo su mismo techo para continuar durante los ocho años siguientes con lo que él y Yakov le hacían.

Eso terminó de trastornar a Víctor que ya actuaba como el amante de Nikolai a espaldas de su madre, empalándose con la maravillosa verga de su segundo padrastro cada vez que Lilia los dejaba solos para atender su academia de ballet. Pero cuando la mujer empezó a sospechar Nikolai temió ir encarcelado y cortó el asunto con el atractivo muchacho, que ya con diecisiete años fue en busca del recientemente liberado Yakov con algunos billetes en el bolsillo para comprar viagra, pagar un motel y cabalgar las caderas de su ex padrastro hasta dejarlo seco.

Al anciano ya no le quedaban propiedades ni dinero, por lo que hizo que Víctor le robara a Nikolai para escapar juntos y comprar a precio barato la casa que empezaron a llenar de niños callejeros. Continuaron con su delictiva relación hasta que Víctor se hizo adulto y Yakov le perdió el gusto, y así ambos re direccionaron sus deseos hacia los pequeños a los que cuidaban para que el viejo Feltsman los vendiera a un buen postor.

Lilia falleció en un accidente de avión y recientemente Nikolai estiró la pata a causa de una enfermedad, el único hijo del anciano Plisetsky había muerto hace tiempo a manos de su celosa y embarazada esposa, a la que encerraron en un psiquiátrico después de dar a luz a un bebé que ahora con apenas cuatro años de vida había quedado completamente solo, sin ningún rastro de sus abuelos maternos.

Bajo la orden de su _patrón_ Víctor se presentó en servicios sociales como el pariente más cercano disponible, aunque no compartieran la misma sangre, y le trajo ese niño a Yakov.

— Como quedó tan tocado se enchocha con cualquier crío que le llame la atención, pero no la tendrás tan fácil como el anterior. —se burló Takeshi, despegándose del marco de la puerta con intenciones de irse— No te va a soltar hasta que le guste otro y quién sabe cuánto va a pasar para eso, así que mejor ve acostumbrando ese culito que tienes.

El japonés se largó haciendo resonar sus carcajadas por todo el pasillo, dejando solo a un angustiado Christophe que se apretaba la cabeza con la mirada temblorosa y perdida, sin saber qué hacer para evitar ese inminente destino.

Más tarde los chicos salieron al patio a jugar siendo _vigilados_ por Nishigori que holgazaneaba en la mecedora, más entretenido con su teléfono mientras se fumaba sus cigarros y tenía a Minami montado en las piernas. Incluso Yuri se dejó ver luego de más de una semana entera en la que Yakov lo tuvo encerrado, prácticamente desde que Víctor lo trajo a vivir aquí, ya que el rubio a pesar de su corta edad no tardó en mostrar un carácter bastante rebelde e imprudente, motivo por el que el viejo ruso se encargaba personalmente de _educarlo_.

Como resultado Yuri exhibía varios moretones en su piel traslúcida además de llevar una desgastada férula en la pierna derecha, no por una herida accidental, sino porque Yakov le rompió el hueso adrede para que no pudiera correr a su antojo. El aparato metálico le impedía doblar la rodilla así que el huérfano Plisetsky debía andar como pingüino y en su joven rostro de porcelana se notaba lo poco feliz que esto lo hacía.

Estaba muy cabreado, sobre todo por haber sido obligado a llevar en su agujero un juego de cuentas anales que en un extremo comenzaba con el tamaño más pequeño, hasta llegar al otro extremo donde las bolas se hacían mucho más grandes. Eran seis en total unidas por un cordón y si para un adulto introducirse hasta la quinta bola ya sería desesperante, más lo era para el malhumorado rubito al que ahora mismo lo tenía dilatado al límite la cuarta bola con seis centímetros de diámetro.

Las otras tres permanecían amontonadas dentro de su recto, las cuales Yakov le fue introduciendo con paciencia durante todos estos días mientras que las dos bolas restantes le colgaban entre las nalgas. No llevaba ropa interior y vestía nada más que una camisa gigante igual que los demás.

El único motivo por el que no se las había arrancado del culo es porque Yakov le prometió que le fracturaría las muñecas si lo hacía, y él podría ser un mocoso pero no era tan tonto como para pensar que el viejo mentía. Y mientras tanto debía aguantar sus lágrimas de rabia, sintiendo que en cualquier momento el cuerpo se le rajaría a la mitad dejando salir asquerosamente sus intestinos y demás órganos internos. Era demasiado extenuante y doloroso, una verdadera tortura, así que se desquitó entre gritos salvajes jalándole el pelo a Mila, empujando a Leo y mordiendo a cualquiera que intentara calmarlo.

La jaula donde vivían era rodeada por calles sin asfaltar y terrenos baldíos con construcciones a medio destruir donde a duras penas sobrevivían vagabundos y drogadictos, que dentro de sus delirios y enfermedades no les hacían caso a los gritos de un montón de engendros molestos que se mezclaban con los ladridos lejanos de perros callejeros. Más allá se encontraban casas destartaladas ocupadas por maleantes y prostitutas.

Y de hecho, varios de los que fueron abandonados ahí con Yakov eran hijos de esos mismos maleantes y prostitutas.

Había que caminar media hora para empezar a ver calles y aceras de verdad, hogares habitables y tiendas, así que nadie pasaba por ahí a menos que viniera con un propósito. Vieron llegar un auto del que bajó un hombre maduro de buenas ropas y Víctor fue a abrirle para hacerlo pasar luego de que se dieran un corto abrazo. Este castaño llamado Stéphane entró, sonriéndole a los niños que lo observaban con curiosidad y cautela.

De pronto el hombre sintió que un cuerpo liviano chocaba contra su pierna y al ver quién era el chiquillo que lo atropelló por venir corriendo sin mirar se agachó a su altura, acariciando entre sus dedos algunos de los cortos mechones negros de Phichit.

— Hola, mi lindo niño.

— Hola. —saludó el pequeño con su vocecita tan dulce, mostrando la timidez inicial que le provocaban los extraños— ¿Quién eres?

— Me llamo Stéphane.

— ¿Téfan? Yo soy Pichí.

Lambiel soltó unas suaves risas, encantado por la ternura del niño con su mala pronunciación.

— Lo sé, porque vine a verte a ti.

— ¿En serio? ¿Para jugar? —preguntó el infante, agrandando sus ojos que destellaron con un brillo travieso.

— Por supuesto. Compraremos todos los juguetes que quieras y también quiero llevarte a comer helado, ¿te gustaría?

— ¿Helado? ¡SÍ! —Phichit se lanzó encima de los demás niños para celebrar y luego salió disparado como un demonio de Tasmania para que lo persiguieran, mientras que el invitado se encaminó al despacho de Yakov guiado por el albino Nikiforov.

No habló con el viejo más de tres minutos antes de sacar de su abrigo un abultado sobre de dinero y pagar el resto de la _compra_. Cuando Lambiel salió se encontró con Víctor en el pasillo, que estaba inclinado a la altura de un rubito precioso al que le estaba limpiando con un paño húmedo un raspón que se había hecho en el codo al tropezar jugando, aunque más bien fue Nishigori quien solo por diversión le metió el pie cuando el suizo brincaba y corría con los demás.

— Estoy bien, Víctor. No me duele. —rezongó Christophe, tirando de su brazo herido para esconderlo a sus espaldas. Todavía le era incómodo ser tocado por él.

— Pero ten cuidado, podría haber sido peor.

— Oh, ¿este es el tuyo? —preguntó Stéphane una vez que el albino se incorporó. Estiró su mano elegantemente enguantada para acariciar los rizos de Chris, pero antes de tocarle un solo pelo Víctor puso al jovencito detrás de él como protección, mostrándole al castaño una expresión recelosa.

Podrían ser familia, pero eso no significaba que Víctor le diera tantas confianzas como para permitirle tocar lo que más atesoraba.

— Así es.

— Ya veo. —el visitante se limitó a sonreír como si nada mientras el corazón de Chris iba a mil por hora. Si este hombre había venido a llevarse a algún niño podría ser su oportunidad para que lo escogiera, pero algo en la mirada de Stéphane no le gustaba en lo absoluto así que se quedó en silencio, haciéndole caso a su instinto.

El castaño terminó llevándose en brazos a Phichit, que asomado por encima del hombro de Stéphane se despedía alegremente de sus amigos. Su voz chillona dejó de escucharse cuando la puerta del auto se cerró y el adulto se puso en marcha, mientras contactaba por teléfono a Minako para que le indicara adonde ir y obtener su documento de adopción exprés.

— Qué suerte, se fue con un sujeto agradable. —comentó Elena con cierta envidia cuando el auto hubo desaparecido en la distancia y Mila la apoyó.

— ¿Eso creen? Escuché un poco de la conversación y ese tipo es primo de Víctor. —habló Seung con sus ojos puestos en la nada— Además, a pesar de su apariencia su mirada no era normal.

— ¿Cómo así? —preguntaron las niñas, girándose hacia Seung Gil que finalmente las observó.

— Miraba a Phichit igual que los cuidadores nos miran a nosotros.

Eso les provocó un escalofrío y les dio qué pensar, preguntándose cuántos de los peques que habían estado ahí con ellos en realidad fueron adoptados por una buena persona.


	6. Recuerdos enjaulados V

Mientras tanto, echado en la mecedora Nishigori se había empalmado viendo videos porno en su celular, así que bastante quitado de la pena se abrió la bragueta de sus bermudas y dejó salir su polla que quedó elevada por sí sola, pero todavía apuntaba hacia abajo al no estar completamente dura. Su carne gruesa adornada por venas que se iban notando más y más atrapó la atención del pequeño Minami, que sentando en los muslos del mayor la miraba intentando descubrir qué era.

— ¿Papi? —llamó con su vocecita, pero Nishigori no le hizo caso mientras se sobaba la polla lentamente sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla de donde salían gemidos exagerados. El bebé siguió llamándolo y al seguir siendo ignorado agarró la erección del moreno adulto con sus manitas, haciendo que éste diera un respingo.

— Qué carajo, a ver… ¿tan enano y ya te gustan las vergas?

Por supuesto, Minami no le entendía nada y simplemente empezó a agitar sus manos de arriba abajo con torpeza, intentando imitar los movimientos que había hecho Takeshi. Esto hizo que el hombre soltara unas fuertes carcajadas, provocando que su barriga algo prominente se contrajera y se elevara constantemente al igual que su sexo daba saltitos entre las manos del niño que en su inocencia se rio con él.

— Bien, ya que tantas ganas tienes de aprender debes hacer esto mismo. —Nishigori le acercó el teléfono para que viera a una mujer mamándosela al actor masculino. El bebé al que se le asomaba un colmillito lo miró dudoso, a lo que su padre le dio toquecitos sobre los labios y luego se señaló la polla para que entendiera.

Guiado por las imágenes que acababa de ver Minami llevó su diminuta boca hacia la punta que todavía no salía completamente del prepucio. El contacto fue como un beso tímido ya que el niño no sabía cómo proceder, le dio una corta lamida para probar y luego Nishigori lo empujó para que parte del glande le entrara en la boca. Por puro instinto Minami comenzó a chupar, haciendo que el mayor siseara satisfecho mientras le guiaba los movimientos de cabeza y con la mano libre se masturbaba el resto de su prominente erección.

— Uhh, sí. Joder, se siente más bueno de lo que esperaba. —había preferido cortar el video porno y guardar el celular para concentrarse en lo que su propio hijo le hacía, disfrutándolo a pesar de que no podía meter casi nada en una cavidad tan diminuta.

Los huérfanos veían la escena asqueados desde la distancia, pero ninguno se atrevió a detener al moreno o de seguro los usaría como reemplazo de Minami. Al menos con el bebé no intentaría ir más lejos que esto.

El morbo fue tan genuino que en poco tiempo Takeshi empezó a liberar pre-semen y al probar ese líquido de tan feo sabor el bebé arrugó la cara, separándose de la gran polla para tocarse los labios donde quedaron restos pringosos e hizo gestos raros sacando la lengua. Su padre volvió a partirse de la risa.

— Bien, ya hiciste tu labor. Ahora vete a molestar por ahí. —puso a Minami en el suelo, que en cuanto dominó su equilibrio empezó a andar hacia los otros niños.

Era el único además de JJ que usaba una prenda más o menos de su talla, una camisa que le llegaba hasta medio culo y dejaba al aire parte de su pañal. Seung Gil prefirió llevarlo adentro junto a los demás para darle el biberón de la tarde y esperar a que Víctor acabara el almuerzo, así Nishigori no los pillaría para que _le terminaran el trabajo_.

Pero hubo uno que no siguió la estrategia del coreano.

— Hey, ¿y a ti qué te pasa? —vio a Otabek sentado en la entrada de la casa todavía llevando su cabestrillo improvisado, en silencio y con la mirada ausente cuando normalmente el pequeño hijo de puta andaría buscando desesperadamente cómo hacer un hoyo en la tierra y escapar. Volvió a llamarlo pero el chico ni se inmutó, así que se levantó hastiado con la polla bamboleando afuera para ir hacia él— No me ignores, mocoso. ¿Crees que eso te servirá para que no pasemos un rato juntos?

Alcanzó la mano sana de Otabek para que se la pusiera en la polla e intentó que el chico lo pajeara, pero su brazo parecía muerto.

— ¿Acaso estás drogado? —finalmente el kazajo levantó la vista hacia él, sin embargo continuaba en ese extraño estado de sopor. Se había tomado uno de los analgésicos que le dio Chris antes de dormir así que no se dio por enterado de los efectos secundarios, pero cuando se tomó otro hace apenas un rato el dolor de su fractura menguó, al mismo tiempo que empezó a sentirse somnoliento y sin fuerza.

Nishigori chasqueó la lengua y le tiró del brazo, haciéndolo levantar para arrástralo con él de vuelta a la mecedora donde se dejó caer pesadamente y luego se subió a Otabek encima— Quién diría que por fin te portarías como un niño sumiso, eh. ¿Ya te resignaste?

Le alzó la camisa talla grande haciendo a un lado la tela de la ropa interior, y el roce de sus dedos robustos provocó un ligero temblor en Otabek que lo hizo sonreír. El muchacho se encontraba recostado de cara sobre el pecho de Takeshi y con su retaguardia desprotegida, hizo algunos movimientos intentando liberarse pero no hubo manera de evitar que el dedo del moreno lo penetrara de golpe y le sacara un quejido.

Gracias a que el medicamento le relajaba los músculos su ano no estaba muy tenso y eso facilitó que el dedo de Nishigori hiciera lo que se le antojara dentro de él. Se quejó, removiéndose para bajar de los muslos ajenos, pero al japonés le bastó con rodearlo y sostenerlo con un solo brazo para que no pudiera intentar nada, mientras que ya no era un solo dedo sino dos los que le estiraban sus paredes blandas.

— No… sácalos. No quiero que me toques… con tu sucia polla. —a Otabek incluso le costaba expresar desagrado en su voz. Torció el rostro en muecas enojadas y frustradas, apretando débilmente su mano sana en la camisa del despreciable adulto.

— Je, eso dice tu boca, pero veamos lo que opina tu culo.

Tres dedos rechonchos le hurgaban por dentro hasta que Nishigori encontró ese punto que provocó que Otabek se sacudiera jadeando quedito. El mayor sonrió con burla, solo le estaba haciendo sentir un poco de placer por el simple gusto de denigrarlo aún más, y sabiendo eso Otabek no pudo más que apretar los dientes y contener las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. Su mente estaba algo turbada, no obstante tenía muy claro que ahora mismo prefería morirse antes que volver a ser follado.

— Tú y yo tenemos algo especial, ¿sabes? Tuve que esperar mucho a que crecieras para no terminar desarmándote igual que a ese crío debilucho, juju. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Otabek sabía que se refería a Guang Hong, fue uno de sus compañeros en esta jaula infernal. Él tenía ocho años y Guang siete cuando Nishigori se puso ebrio una noche, dando tumbos por el pasillo para llegar a su cuarto, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo pasó por la puerta entreabierta de Cao Bin y en la cama descubrió al pequeño castaño desnudo, hipando entre lágrimas y con el culo abierto luego de que Cao _jugara_ con él antes de irse de parranda a la ciudad.

Se escabulló dentro de la habitación ajena alertando al niño con sus pisadas toscas, el cual lo miró con sus grandes ojos húmedos y aterrorizados. Guang trató de salir de la cama a pesar del endemoniado escozor que no lo dejaba mover bien las piernas, pero Takeshi le cayó encima impidiendo que escapara e intentó todo a su alcance para salir debajo de aquel cuerpo enorme, sin embargo el mayor era muy pesado y lo aplastaba, soplándole sobre su triste rostro con risas alcoholizadas.

— Pues vaya, qué manera de ser recibido. Mejor no desperdiciemos el momento y vamos a divertirnos tú y yo.

— ¡No! ¡No, por favor! Ya no quiero que duela más, ¡no la metas! ¡NOOO!

Al no tener completo control sobre sí mismo al moreno le costó un rato bajarse el pantalón, al mismo tiempo que mantenía apresado al pequeño que se retorcía ferozmente. Con solo verlo desnudo la polla le había dado un tirón dentro de la ropa, pero teniéndolo debajo gritando e intentando darle pelea Nishigori ya estaba más que caliente y preparado.

Suspiró con voz gutural al dejar salir su intimidante erección y finalmente se pudo acomodar entre esas piernas blanquitas. Aprovechó lo abierto que lo había dejado Cao Bin para empujarse adentro de una sola vez, resbalando a través del semen dejado anteriormente dentro de Guang y así destrozar sus paredes infantiles de forma salvaje.

Por la mañana Nishigori despertó con resaca en una cama ensangrentada, pero Guang Hong no volvió a despertar nunca.

— Bah, apenas un par de pollazos y ese crío se reventó por dentro. —agregó con desdén el adulto— En fin, mientras tanto me tuve que conformar con el coreanito obediente y la que se preñó hasta que crecieras lo suficiente como para poderme aguantar, y no veas cuánto gocé tu mirada rebelde mientras te la metía por primera vez.

Fue cuando a Otabek le faltaba poco para cumplir los diez años, Nishigori encerró a ambos en su cuarto y literalmente luchó con él. El jovencito kazajo corrió por toda la habitación, cruzando por encima de la cama o entre las piernas de Takeshi para esquivarlo, y cuando el mayor le daba alcance Otabek lo mordía y golpeaba hasta lograr soltarse y llegar a la puerta, aunque era inútil al estar trancada con llave.

Al cuidador no le pesó la mano para pegarle varias veces sin medir su fuerza hasta dejarlo aturdido y poder tirarlo sobre la cama, con hematomas y sangre chorreándole de la nariz y las comisuras de la boca. No quiso atarlo ni nada, permitiendo que el chiquillo siguiera forcejeando mientras le arrancaba la ropa interior y le metía los dedos a lo bestia. Fue muy intenso a diferencia de ahora, pero no por eso iba a desaprovechar la oportuna debilidad de Otabek para volver a visitar sus jugosas entrañas.

Terminando de trabajarlo los tres dedos retrocedieron, dejando un buen espacio para que Nishigori ubicara la punta de su voluminoso glande. Empujó las caderas de Otabek hacia abajo, notando que a pesar de la dilatación y los efectos del analgésico le costaba introducirse.

— Mira que hasta drogado eres necio. —se escupió la palma para cubrirse el miembro de saliva y volvió a presionar en el hoyo del renuente muchachito de once años, y esta vez después de insistir un poco más su carne caliente resbaló adentro favorablemente, muy despacio y siendo estrujada por cada músculo.

— A- ahh… ngh, ¡no…!

Por más que pujara a Otabek le fue imposible expulsar al repugnante invasor, sintiendo como su tamaño lo obligaba a abrirse dolorosamente por dentro para darle a regañadientes el espacio que necesitaba. Siempre era una sensación furibunda tener una polla atravesándolo, tanto como para que ese tormentoso malestar le encogiera el estómago y le cerrara la garganta impidiéndole respirar bien.

— Uhmm, ¿verdad que se siente rico? Me doy cuenta de que tu culo me extrañaba. —se mofó el hombre tomándose un momento para sacar otro cigarro y encenderlo, y entonces se impulsó en la mecedora para que ese mismo movimiento de vaivén lo hiciera entrar y salir de Otabek.

— Eres repugnante… todos ustedes, aagh. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué lo hacemos? Pues fácil. —cada vez que el cuerpo de Otabek descendía empalándose entero el moreno le oprimía las nalgas con saña para que sintiera más su polla. Expulsó el humo y movió su boca hacia la oreja del chico, lamiéndose los labios antes de jadearle de forma grotesca— Porque es delicioso follarlos y no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para impedirlo. Incluso tú sabes a la perfección que nunca te irás de aquí y que te resistas solo me enciende más, ahh… sí, joder. Así…

Finalmente las lágrimas de Otabek cayeron furiosas, sintiendo que el japonés golpeaba un punto lacerante y vital en su interior, pero aun así no perdía la consciencia ni se desangraba igual que Guang. Nishigori eyaculó con un rugido negándose a abandonar su culo, así que en cuanto su polla se desinfló lo suficiente el esperma empezó a resbalar cuesta abajo, se acabó su cigarro tranquilamente y apagó la colilla en una de las nalgas del menor. Eso no fue nada más que el inicio.

Por otra parte, los demás niños comían pizza de microondas. Ellos mismos se preparaban el desayuno porque siempre era avena y solo ocupaban cucharas de madera como utensilio, en cambio el almuerzo y la cena eran hechos por Víctor que volvía a esconder los cuchillos y tenedores en un gabinete bajo llave para que ninguno de los menores pudiera tomarlos y convertirse en un peligro. De todas formas, la mayoría de las veces les tocaba solo comida para recalentar.

Para hacer pasar un rato tranquilo a sus compañeros Chris le pidió al albino que los dejara almorzar en el piso de su cuarto para ver televisión. Cuando Minami se durmió lo llevaron al ático donde Isabella descansaba tumbada con JJ después de que ambos comieran, Leo también cabeceaba de sueño y se fue a tomar su siesta y Yuri simplemente desapareció, así que los demás se reunieron en la sala para entretenerse dibujando con creyones casi gastados.

Afuera el auto de Iván llegó derrapando y luego la reja emitió un sonoro chirrido cuando entró junto con Cao Bin, tambaleantes y apestando a licor. Los habían encerrado en la comisaría por causar estragos en un bar, pero como Iván es policía y tiene cierto trato con su jefe logró que los dejaran salir sin multa. Él era el único con trabajo fijo y la ventaja que tenía es que sirvió de conexión para que su jefe se apropiara de uno de los niños que Yakov custodiaba, así que a cambio de guardarle el secreto el de mayor rango le hacía este tipo de favores además de permitirle patrullar solo media semana.

Ambos se encontraron a Otabek arrodillado en el asiento de la mecedora con una mejilla aplastada contra el espaldar y a Nishigori de pie detrás de él, sujetándole sus caderas alzadas para hundirle la polla tan despiadadamente adentro que al chico se le moteaba la visión amenazando con desmayarse, sin embargo el moreno lo nalgueaba y pellizcaba hasta dejarle la piel irritada para mantenerlo despierto, haciendo que le ardiera aún más la quemada del cigarro.

— Uhh… sssí que se la están pasando estupendo siiin nosotros. —bromeó Iván medio arrastrando las palabras.

— Ya hassta me despertaron las ganas a mí también, eeehh.

Iván trastabilló hasta el baño para vomitar mientras que el chino se quedó en la sala, él ya había vomitado en el camino así que se encontraba mejor. Los niños recogían sus cosas rápidamente para ir a escabullirse al sótano, pero Elena estaba tan nerviosa por la presencia de Cao Bin que las manos le temblaban y más de una vez se le cayeron los creyones. Uno en particular rodó fuera de su alcance y lo persiguió hasta que el creyón chocó con un zapato, la castaña levantó su mirada azul y se topó con la siniestra sonrisa de Cao.

Cuando el adulto intentó tocarla a ella se le escapó un grito de miedo y echó a correr en dirección opuesta, pero antes de salir de la sala se dio de bruces contra el cuerpo de Víctor que venía de la cocina y terminó de culo en el suelo. Se estaba quejando por el golpe cuando unas pisadas se detuvieron tras de ella y notó la sombra de Cao Bin cubriéndola.

— ¡No! ¡NOOO, SUÉLTAME! —había sido atrapada por el chino que no hacía más que reírse mientras la niña se sacudía entre sus brazos para liberarse.

— Miren qué sorpresa. Pensé que andabas haciéndote la moribunda pero yo te veo bastante bien, ¿no?

— ¡Déjala! ¡A ella todavía le duele! —Mila tuvo la suficiente valentía para enfrentar a Cao, el cual no hizo más que mirarla con diversión.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces si tanto le duele qué tal si tomas su lugar. —esto hizo que los ojos zafiro de la pequeña rusa se abrieran despavoridos, quedándose paralizada en su sitio sin volver a abrir la boca por más que su amiga gritara y pataleara pidiendo ayuda— Eso pensé.

Cao Bin alargó la sonrisa y se llevó su tierna presa a su habitación, desde donde se siguieron escuchando aquellos gritos aterrados. Christophe corrió hacia Víctor, agarrándolo angustiosamente del pantalón.

— ¡Víctor! ¡¿No puedes…?! —quería que el albino salvara a Elena, pero éste destruyó sus esperanzas al negar pesadamente con la cabeza.

— Lo lamento, al único que puedo proteger de ellos es a ti.

— Pero… ¡lo prometiste!

El de mirada turquesa prometió que le haría favores para sus amigos, pero simplemente había cosas que podía y no podía hacer. Chris apretó los puños con impotencia antes de soltar el pantalón de Víctor y acercarse a la pelirroja, quería decirle algo, disculparse o lo que sea, pero ella lo interrumpió mirándolo de una forma que lo dejó pasmado.

— Es tu culpa… si no le hubieras dado nada para que se recuperara, ella no… ¡estaba mejor tumbada en cama que sin sentir dolor! ¡Y ahora la harán sufrir mucho más!

— Yo no… ¡eso no es lo que quería! ¡Solo quería que ella se sintiera mejor! —se defendió el rubio.

— ¡¿Y para qué?! —el niño mayor intentó reconfortarla pero ella lo empujó y se alejó, corriendo hacia cualquier parte donde pudiera dejar de oír los lamentos de su amiga.


End file.
